


Drop Dead Liam

by Alein



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, M/M, Search and Rescue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-03-11 18:36:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13530186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alein/pseuds/Alein
Summary: Liam died four years ago during the war. Somehow he came back, with a new name, with a new face, without memories. He kept something though, a feeling.He is always searching for someone. He is sure he will find him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I took the original idea from the tv show Drop Dead Diva but as you can see it's just some aspects that I loved about the show. The story is set after the events of the season finale. English is not my first language so it could be some grammar mistakes so If you can help me to improve the quality of the work don't hesitage to tell me. c:

Before his eighteen birthday everything is black. There isn't any memory, sound or feeling from those years. Charlie, his mom, says it's because "the accident". She loves using that word, but been kidnapped doesn't sound like an accident. Mom doesn't like to talk about it and his dad just says that it was bad. He believes him. Those big scars in his body tells him it was pretty bad.

 

He is in his bedroom early in the morning, trying to get ready for classes. He took a shower as usual. Once he finished dressing up he looks at himself in the mirror. Not having memories is so fucked up, he thinks. He can't remember how he used to look, because the guy standing in front of him, the guy in the mirror, doesn't look like him.  
It's strange, those green eyes, those glasses, they don't belong to him neither this industrial piercing in his left ear. 

The room doesn't feel okay, his clothes, the bathroom, his dad, his mom, something is wrong, something is missing, deep down inside of him he knows this is off.

"Dylan, breakfast is ready" The voice of his mom calling him makes him come back to reality.

"I'm coming" He says without interest, not quite sure if she heard him.

Breakfast is difficult around this time of the year, in three weeks will be the anniversary of "the accident" so his mom prepares more food then usual, talks a little bit faster and has that big broken smile and sad eyes. 

"Be easy with her" his father whisper to him while he gives him a kind of hug.

"Mom thanks for the food, I love you so much" he gives her his best smile before taking a sip of his tea. Her mom smiles to him, she responds with a soft "love you more honey" before eating her own breakfast.

 

Breakfast were awkward at first, when he didn't have a single memory. None of them knew what to say or how to act, didn't help either that his mom decided to make him his favorites plates. Dylan hated every single one of them, he claimed feeling sick after tasting some carrots, acting like he was allergic to them. He couldn't stand coffee either, the taste was too bitter for him.

 

 

After an hour he's currently heading to his university, Alex his only friend is next to him. 

"Hey remember the town where people tried to kill each other four years ago?" Alex spoke after been walking for several minutes without any talk. They are now trying to cross the campus.

"Yeah, why?" Dylan responds without so much interest. Don't get him wrong, the news about it were so awful and fucked up. But it was four years ago and it had nothing to do with him.

"One of the guys in my philosophy class lived there" her eyes were so full of joy that he couldn't help to smile. "You won't believe all the things he had seen or heard. Like, that town is hell on earth" 

"What was the name of the town again?" 

"Beacon Hills" she laughs "Even the name seems off" 

 

The topic changed after that, they were talking about classes and crushes names until they reached Alex's building.

"So, see you at 4 o'clock?" 

"Yep" they smiled at each other for a long second until Alex started walking. One thing that Dylan loved since the beginning about Alex is the way she walks. So soft and determined, she walks fast without making a sound like she's floating, almost like if the ground didn't deserve her touch.

 

 

Classes were always the same. Professors too easy on him cause he's the poor boy who got kidnapped, the guy who appeared on every news, every spectacular, every commercial. 

"Just one year and I'll be far away" that was the main thought on his mind during classes. 

When the last class ended Dylan was the first one to escape. He passed all the people in his building without any interest on them

 

 

"Hey cutie. Are you single?" Alex seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Why? Are you trying to ask me on a date?" He smirked at her.

"Yes please be my boyfriend I'm so madly in love of you" she made her voice smoother trying to be seductive and sinful. Dylan couldn't help the sparks running trough his body. "Made you shiver" she smiled "I won"

"I didn't get the memo that it was a competition or a game" He spoke trying to sound boring.

"Yeah and you totally lost" she smiled proudly. 

Dylan was about to argue when he got distracted by a guy crossing down the street, he can't see his face but he knows him, he's so sure about it. The way he walks, his brown and styled hair, that jacket, he knows him. "Please turn around" he begged "let me see your face" surprisingly the guy actually turned his head towards them. The disillusion hit him so fast, it wasn't him.

"Hey are you alright Dy?" Alex brought him back to reality. Her voice too soft to make harm "Do you know him?" 

"No" he said looking at her with sad eyes "I don't. Let's keep walking"

Alex didn't push him anymore. She started walking next to him again, searching for a story to tell although she was sure Dylan wasn't listening to her anymore.

 

 

"It's always like that" Dylan spoke softly to the emptiness of his room. It's passed midnight, he's trying to sleep without success since 10pm. Sleeping is difficult to him, he can't push away his thoughts during night. 

 

He's always searching for someone, every day at any time, while is walking, when is watching tv, during class, at social media. Who is him? Someone he met before losing his memories? He tried to find him in his old photos, with his former friends, he never found him.

That night Dylan fell asleep at 3am. 

 

"It was a cold night, the wind was blowing without mercy. It wasn't any human near him, at least not any good one. He was running, too fast. He can't remember being so fast. But why he was running? Who he is chasing after? Or he's trying to escape? 

There was a brutal pain in his left leg, something hit him and made him fall. He's surrounded by people, he can't see their faces. They're just silhouettes aiming to him, he closed his eyes, he's so scared. He's going to die.

For a moment the only sound is from the guns, the bullets destroyed the forest' peace. He's dying, every part of his body hurts like hell, he's alone breathing hard without control over his tears. "I couldn't protect them" his voice sounds harsh and broken. "Couldn't protect you"

The night is full of stars, the ground beneath him feels cold and comfortable, he can hear the water near to him but he can't turn his head to see where it comes from. He's to tired, he's even too tired to keep crying. He takes a deep final breath and closes his eyes. 

"Goodbye Theo"

 

Dylan wakes up breathing so hard. He's sweating so awful and he can even still feel the wounds in his body. Where he is? What's happening? Where is Theo? 

He runs to his bathroom ignoring the fact he knows exactly where it is, he knows where is the switch to turn the lights as well.

"Calm down Liam, it's just a nightmare" he reassures himself before looking at the mirror. 

"Oh fuck" he knows that face. It has been his face for four years "Oh fuck. I've been here for four years" his heart started racing "What happened with my parents, with Mason, with my pack? 

His phone rang before he had a nervous breakdown.

 

"Hey Dy" Alex starts talking as soon as Dylan accepted the call "I was at this amazing party an hour ago that you totally lost it cause you suck but anyways I met the cutest guy ever and we'll have a date next Friday- 

"Hey that's totally cool" Dylan interrupted her "But I'm super busy right now and it's so early and like I got to go"

"Yeah sure, sorry" she laughed "Just let me tell you his name and I'll leave you alone" 

"Okay sure, what is his name?" 

"Theo" Dylan's heart started beating even more faster then before "I just don't remember his last name it was something like Raccoon or Reagan-

"Raeken" Dylan said without thinking.

"Busted" she started laughing "Thought you were smarter Liam. Now come back to your bedroom. We have so much to talk about, my lil friend"


	2. Chapter 2

Liam walked out of his bathroom with his heart beating too fast for his own good. Little drops of sweat were falling from his forehead running down to his face. Alex was laying on his bed, totally dress up for school looking too bored while she was scrolling down on her phone.

"Hey finally" she said without taking her eyes from her phone. "I totally thought you were going to die there"

"What do you want?" He said raising his voice

"Calm down Li" she laughed "Dylan doesn't have IED. So don't act like you're going to explode" she finally looked at him. "Lay next to me. I need to tell you the rules"

"What rules?" He said not less angry but at least more civilized. Liam sat on his desk instead. "Who are you?" 

"Alexandra De la Cruz nice to meet you" she smiled.

"What are you?" Liam's patience was ending too soon.

"Okay, okay" she raised her arms in defeat "you're a totally a buzz killer now that you have your memories back" she moved until she was sit in front of Liam "I'm your guardian angel"

"My what?!" He started laughing so hard that almost hurt. "Okay stop joking. What kind of creature you are?"

"I'm an angel" she rolled her eyes when Liam started giggling again "so, you were a werewolf, fought with many supernatural creatures and you still don't believe in angels. So funny" 

"Okay let's pretend I'm buying it" he crossed his arms "What rules?"

"One, don't answer the phone. You know he's calling cause-" 

"Cut the crap please" 

 

 

"Okay, okay" she rolled her eyes again "Basically people can't come back from death" her voice now was totally serious "You died four years ago and you fought up there" she pointed up to the sky or roof in this case "to come back. It was a real luck that Dylan died at the same time that you pressed the return button"

"What happened to him?" He can't denied that this story caught his attention.

"He passed away" she said softly "Dylan died for a moment when he was being released from his captors" the mark on your chest it was made by a bullet"

"But why I lost my memory?" He sighed "I get that I can't have Dylan's memories but why I couldn't have mine?"

"Liam, people don't come back from death" she passed her hand through her hair "The angel who let you go is now paying for it mistake" she low her voice "God allowed you to come back because people have free will on earth and I'm just here to make sure you were living Dylan's life. You didn't have your memories back because you can't have your former life" 

 

 

"So now that I know the truth, I have to come back with you" he said feeling the adrenaline running throughout his body 

"That's the original plan" she winked at him "But I made a new one" 

"Why?" He felt the blood coming back to his system.

"Dude I was there when you fought to come back" she spoke excited "Like I wasn't supposed to be there but I couldn't go. It was amazing watching you destroy everything and when you came back here I knew I needed to help you so I volunteered" 

"Help me with what?" His face was getting red. He's grateful that he can't remember it.

"To find Theo" she smiled "I know I said you can't have Liam's life but that doesn't mean that Dylan can't fall in love with Liam's former lover.

"He wasn't my lover" Liam said too fast, cheeks flushing 

"But you love him" she winked at him.

"I- I don't" he hates the skip in his heart.

"Sure you don't" she smiled.

"That's not the point" he tried to hide the blush on his face "You can't help me in that. You have a duty to do. Right? That means troubles if you don't follow the rules" 

"Yep big ones" she said without interest "But you know. God works in mysterious ways right? And I wanted to help you since the beginning but I didn't know how so I was like don't do anything" she pointed at the sky while she smiled "But then" her voice became more joyful. "This guy appeared in my class and he is your ex best friend cause I'm totally your best friend now right?"she winked again. 

"The point is. If God is against me helping you why he puts Mason in our way? Like what's the possibility that he would end up studying in this state, in this city, in this university, in my class. So I knew it. He's our start point to find Theo"

 

 

"So that's the plan" he said excited "Talk to Mason, find Theo and the rest of the pack. I like this plan" 

"Mhm almost" she shrugged "We can just tell to Mason and Theo that you are Liam"

"Wait, why?" He sighed "Everyone knows about the supernatural. They are going to believe us even my parents will"

"Dy" she started. Voice too soft "One is a casualty, two is a risk that I'm willing to take, but you can't tell them to all the truth. I know they'll believe you but you can't have Liam's life, you're a new person now and they could be your friends again but now as Dylan's friends. Your parents were amazing but they lost their child, if you tell them the truth What about Dylan's parents?"

"It's not fair" His face was a mix of harm and disillusion. "My parents- I mean, Dylan's parents are great but my mom is not that strong she will be lost without me" 

"I know is not fair Dy" she smiled kindly "But your mom will be okay, your dad will be okay too. God wouldn't reclaim someone if their family weren't ready for it" 

"You can't be serious" he made a sad laugh.

"I am" she smiled "I know they will be okay and you'll be okay in this life. You got this second chance thanks to Dylan remember? So for him, have the greatest and happiest life you can have. You owed to him" she stood up and hugged him. "He is watching you" she whispered to his ear "So be kind with the persons he loved, make him feel proud with every decision you make. Okay Li?"

"Okay" he whispered before hugging her harder. 

 

 

 

Liam have never been comfortable about crying in front of someone. Not because he thought he'd look weak, but because he always thought it was something private to do. He always considered that tears were too personal to share, too precious and intimate. 

So he never cried in public not even in funerals. He always waited until he was all alone at home to turn on radio and hope the music will hide how awful his crying sounds.

No matter how sad and pathetic he felt. He never cry. Until now.

 

 

 

"So" Liam talked again after a while. He doesn't want to know how many time he spent crying. "An angel huh?"

"Yep" she smiled happily "I don't want to show off but I'm an awesome angel" she laughed.

"I believe you" he laughed too.

 

 

 

 

/  
The plan "Talk to Mason" started during the free period. Liam had to missed a class because he's in a different career then Alex. Finding Mason was actually pretty simple, Alex has been watching him since weeks and she knows where he usually spends free periods.

Liam and Alex were staring to Mason from many meters away. He was as usual sitting under that big tree in the back side of the smallest building on campus. Using his phone as usual.

"Are you ready?" She said to Liam. 

"What was the plan again" he said unsure biting his bottom lip.

"Just be chill and let me drop the bomb" she winked at him "We will approach to the subject in a calm and easy way. I'm going to prepare him for you, talk a little and drop the bomb. You know real smoothly" 

 

 

 

"Hey Mason. How are you?" Alex spoke once they were in front of him. Sitting on the grass as him was.

"Mhm Hey" he said unsure taking his eyes away from his phone "Alex right?" He smiled.

"Yep" she smiled nervous. "Oh" she raised her voice "forgive my manners. This" she pointed at Liam "Is my friend Dylan".

"Oh Hi Dylan" Mason smiled politely "How are you?"

"Fi- fine" he almost choked "You?"

"Great, great" he smiled again.

 

 

"So. Do you watched the game last night?" And that was the best attempt of Alex to destroy the awkwardness.

"What game?" 

"The game. The one that everyone is talking about. Do you live in a rock or what?" She stared laughing watching at Liam for backup. there wasn't.

"I haven't heard anyone talk about. The game" Mason emphasized the last part.

"What?" Her voice was to high "All of my friends watched it and it was at every sport channel"

"Sure" Mason said unblocking his phone. "Who was playing?"

Alex opened and closed her mouth a few times until a nervous sigh mixed with giggles escaped from her lips.

"It was the Brooklyn's buttercups vs the redheads of Michigan". Liam rolled his eyes as soon Alex ended of speaking.

"Oh my God the redheads are my favorite team!" Mason said excited "I can't believe I missed it"

"Seriously?!" Her eyes were glowing. 

"Of course not" Mason said dead serious.

"Okay I'm lying" Alex spoke fast. And it wasn't any need for it. They both knew it was a lie. "We need your help to find Theo" she gave him a weird and totally creepy smile.

"Real smoothly Alex. I am impressed" Liam thought.

 

 

"What do you want with him?" He stood too fast breathing loud "Are you hunters?"

"What? No" Liam stood as well trying to approach to Mason. This is not the reaction they were waiting for.

"Stay away" Mason yelled sounding angry "I can beat you. Both of you"

"Mase relax" Liam raised their arms in a surrendering way "We are your friends"

"Don't know you" he said too cold "So. What the fuck do you want with Theo?"

"Okay, okay" he spoke fast "You need to believe me she" Liam looked at Alex "She's an angel and she's helping to find Theo cause I'm Liam". Yep, this is going so well.

"Don't you dare to say that bullshit" he started walking backwards "Stay the fuck away from me"

"Mason you have to believe me" his voice was full of fear "Please, you believed me once when I told you about the supernatural" 

 

 

"Prove it" he crossed his arms "If you're Liam then prove it"

"Okay, okay we were friends since fourth grade"

"Try harder" 

"Your first time with Corey was so awful that you couldn't sit in two days" 

"It doesn't count. Everyone at school knew about it" Mason screamed with his cheeks flushed before started walking again.

"Wait, I told you that I liked Theo three days before I died. We were at my bedroom playing Call of Duty and you said how much you hate him but you could tolerate him for me"

 

 

 

"How do you know it?" He ducked his head trying to hide his eyes from Liam.

"It's impossible. We tried to bring you back" his voice was a whisper. Liam hates so much not been a werewolf right now. His human ear is or at least Dylan's ear is not that good. "Lydia said it wasn't any way to bring people back. You are lying"

"I'm not!" His voice was too high. "I don't know how I did it and I forgot who I was for so long but now I know who I was. I know who I am and I need you. Help me to find Theo, please" he begged.

 

 

 

Mason didn't answer to him. He started walking, this time more faster. Liam didn't tried to follow him he just watched him until he could only watch a silhouette.

He stayed there being incapable to move, eyes on the silhouette. 

 

 

 

Minutes after, the silhouette started looking bigger until the person was visible again, Mason was running towards him. He was faster then ever.

Mason hugged Liam once he reached him. He had his face hiding from Liam, but you could tell he was crying, Mason always were too loud.

"Don't you ever dare to die again" he said hugging him even harder "You can't do this to me again. Okay?" His voice was broken.

"Okay Mase" Liam spoke softly before returning the hug.

 

 

 

 

 

"Another successful plan thanks to me" Alex stretched her arms still siting on the grass enjoying the view. Watching two grown men hugging and crying is interesting, at least for her. 

 

 

 

/  
"So. Where we can find Theo?" Liam started. 

 

 

 

The three of them are in Liam's bedroom. Classes ended a while ago, they spent all the afternoon trying to catch up the time missed, as well in explaining Alex some of their internal jokes and sharing with her many amazing memories. 

Dylan's mom was preparing dinner downstairs. She has been internally screaming since she saw Mason. Dylan hadn't invited a friend besides from Alex since his accident. That could only mean for her that he was getting better so it was worthy making a good meal.

 

 

"It's difficult to find him. Liam" Mason said unsure avoiding visual contact with Liam.

"Call him as Dylan always" Alex interrupted. "If you don't start calling him by his new name you could end up misnaming him in public and I'm not the only angel here. We can't risk us".

"Oh okay yeah. Totally, you are right. I can do it" he giggled.

"So why do you say is hard to find Theo?" Liam decided retake the conversation.

"Because he never answers his phone Liam. Oh shit" he frowned. "The last time he answered my texts he was staying with a pack in Oslo"

"What the fuck he was doing in Norway?" He started cursing him under his breath.

"I dunno Li- I mean Dylan. Damn it" he screamed. "This is hard"

"So there's no way to reach him?" Alex spoke. "I don't think he will believe us if you send him a text telling him what's going on here" 

"No he won't" Liam and Mason spoke at the same time.

 

 

"He always comes back for your anniversary though" 

"Aw that's so sweet" Alex started.

"Yep pretty much. He's like a lost puppy" Mason reassure them. "But there's still three months until it".

"So we do nothing?" Liam's hopes were kind of destroyed. He was a fool for believing it would be easy.

"We could go to Melissa's and Chris' wedding-" 

"They are getting married?" Liam interrupted him.

"Yeah. Now the things are smoothly they thought it was a good idea" he smiled "I know Scott invited everyone, Theo including. And is not sure he will be there but we could give it a shot" 

"Sounds perfect" Liam didn't want to get his hopes high again but is not that easy after listening what Mason has said and the excitement in Alex's voice. "When is the wedding?"

"In two weeks. I was going to drive there all by myself, so you could both go with me in my car. We can stay at my parents' house and is just one weekend so we are not going to miss classes". Mason smiled. He didn't doubt in inviting Alex as well. That girl was a weirdo a big one so she is already part of the group.

 

 

"Just a problem guys. My mom is going to freak out" Liam was scared of this plan, sure he wants to go more then anything but his mom barely can with the idea of him going out to school and she still huges him so hard everyday he's back from classes.

"See it in this way Dy" Alex put her arm on his shoulder. "You have two full weeks to convince her" she winked at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> c:


	3. Chapter 3

Saying that convincing Dylan's mom or Liam's mom 2 for short. Was an easy task would be the biggest lie ever told. When Liam told them about the "weekend trip" her mom almost choked. Yeah, probably it would have been good waiting after dinner to drop the subject.

The first answer that Liam got that night was a huge "no" she left the kitchen so fast that it wasn't time for reply.

 

 

The next couple days Liam's mom 2 suffered a kind of 5 stages of Grief & lost. First she denied that the talk even existed, her favorites phrases that day were "I can't hear you", "What did you say?" And her favorite "I don't speak English"

After that, the next stages mixed in a confusing big one stage. She tried to ground him, thread him, bribe him, she even begged him to stay and she cried, a lot. 

She said yes exactly the same morning when they'll be leaving after watching the blue bag hidden at Liam's closet.

 

 

"You'll be back Sunday afternoon right?" Liam's parents asked for the fourth time.

The two of them were at the doorbell saying their goodbyes to Liam. Mason and Alex were waiting outside in the car down street.

"Déjame darte la bendición una vez más" Liam's mom 2 was trying so hard to hold the tears.

"Mom you did it 5 times already. I can't be more blessed, you even threw me holy water" 

"I know honey it's just-" she bit her lip "Okay, okay. I'll positive" she sighed "Are you sure that we can't come. We could rent a room and we will be waiting for you at the parking lot of the reception-"

"Mom" Liam spoke softly and kindly "I'll be fine. Alex and Mase are with me. Remember?" 

"We know kiddo" his Dad started "We just like... I- I mean we want" he signed "What if something happens?" 

"I know Dad, but I have to do this okay?" He smiled at both "I just- there's someone that I want to see and I just have two shots to actually see him" Fuck he shouldn't have said that.

"Is he worthy?" Her mom asked to him.

 

 

Is he? Liam watched his parents for a moment. They were anxious but still they were giving him a big smile, a true one. Was this trip worth it? Probably it will be a waste of time or even if they find Theo what will happen? 

They never really talked about their feelings. Their relationship was mainly sarcasm, broken bones and a weird moment at an elevator. There's no possibility that Theo used to like him in a romantic way. So why he was doing it?

 

 

"He's worth the try" Liam whispered, more to him then for them. "I don't know if there's still a chance to or even if it was a chance at the first place" he laughed. God he can't help it feeling pathetic. "I want to take the risk. That's all I know. I already lost so much time without knowing"

 

"Listen to me, honey" she took Liam's face with her two hands "I don't care who he is. If he doesn't love you like you do he is not worth it. Okay?"

"Okay mom" he smiled. "So a big last one hug?" 

 

 

/

"Why they are taking so long?" Mason complained for the fifth time "It's just two days for God sake! Like we are arriving the same day that the wedding will be and we'll back next day. Is not like we are staying a month" 

"For the last time is cause they are scared" Alex was at the backseat eating her second bag of chips. If he was really necessary to find Theo?

"He's twenty one!" he screamed "I hate those helicopter parents"

"Dude chill out" Alex screamed as well. Yep they don't need him. She can totally take Liam and escape "Fuck! It's completely normal that they act like that. After all the last time that Dylan went to a road trip he was kidnapped" 

"Wait what?" Mason turned his head so fast towards Alex that it hurt.

"Oh my god you don't know right?" 

"Do you think that I'd have complained so much if I'd have known?" His eyes were wide open 

"Thought you were a moron" she spoke low looking at the window.

"Are you going to tell me or what?" 

"Okay, fine" she sighed. "Long short story. Dylan's parents used to have a lot of money. So one day Dylan went to a road trip with some friend and the bad guys took him and asked money to release him"

 

"God. you're kidding right?" Mason spoke unsure watching Liam still talking with his parents. "But I heard you two saying that Dylan died at the same moment then Liam"

"Yeah why?" She frowned

"Liam's anniversary is in three months. Did he died after..." He took a pause "For how long he was kidnapped?" He whispered. His heart started accelerating at the anticipation

 

"Three months" she said dead serious "They didn't know anything about Dylan until a month passed. After that they asked for a weekly fee to keep him alive and when they got bored they told him how much they wanted for release him"

 

 

Never in his life Mason thought he would hear something like that. Yes he had seen more creepy and horrible things thanks to the whole supernatural thing but they were things made by a monster, by evil creatures who couldn't control their actions. But this. This was made by rational creatures. Fuck that was fucked up. 

 

 

"Does Liam know?"

"Less then you. No one has ever told him how intense the situation was" she avoided visual contact "He's not stupid though. He has access to a mirror he can see how bad the things were" she turned around to see Liam's house. Liam was finally walking towards them. "If you tell him something about this talk I'll kick your balls so hard-"

"Hey guys" Liam spoke getting inside of the car. His bag was resting on his thighs. He looked at both expecting an answer. "So what were you talking about?"

"No-nothing" Mason almost choked with his own saliva. "Just you know. Talking about Angels' stuff and their capacity to kick balls" he giggled before turning on the engine. "So we should get going right?" 

"Mhm yeah. Okay" Liam said unsure.

"Turn on the stereo I made a playlist! Alex screamed from the backseat "You both need to sing with me please! 

 

 

/

 

We finally made it! Mason screamed with joy when they passed the welcome sign "We could have arrived sooner if someone wouldn't have made us stop for restroom breaks every hour" he turned his head to watch at Alex "And yes I'm talking about you!

"Don't take your eyes off the road!" Mason rolled his eyes at her before returning his attention to the road. Thank god they were the only ones at the highway "And sorry for needed to pee so many times. Being human is so hard" 

"Try with not drinking four bottles of cold tea next time" he laughed.

"It's impossible! My body needs it! She groaned.

 

 

Liam didn't even bother to act like he was interested in the conversation. He was too caught up with what once was his hometown. He could see the silhouette of the buildings. The woods he always were scared at. He can see the city now. Four years seems like too little time, but the city has changed so much. 

There were new establishments, more colorful, bigger and full of people. He doesn't remember seeing that amount of people ever before. Not in the buildings neither in the streets. 

He had never seen this town so full of life. Everyone looks happier full of joy. Is it thank to Scott and the rest of the pack? Is this how winning looks? 

 

 

/

 

"So" Liam said unsure. He was with Mason at his bathroom trying to get ready for the wedding reception. Liam was fixing his hair. He wanted to look decent enough for a wedding and mostly he wanted to look handsome enough to make Theo notice him.

"What- fuck! I'm sick of this tie" he screamed with frustration throwing the blue tie at the floor. Liam decided to pick it up for him. 

"I will help you" Liam said giggling at Mason. "Don't stay there. Come here dude" 

"So" He paused for a moment "I haven't hear you talk about Corey" 

 

Mason tried to move apart from Liam. Unlucky for him Liam is still working with his tie. 

 

"We broke up" he muttered. Not daring to look at him.

"I assumed" he smiled at him "Can I know why?"

"After you died" he sighed "Something bad grew up in my heart" he made a sad laugh watching at Liam for a brief moment before concentrating his gaze at his sleeve button "I was so angry Man. I became bitter and full of hatred" he sighed. "At the end it was too much crap for him" 

 

 

Finally Liam ended with his tie. Now that he was free Mason took a few steps back. Looking at himself at the mirror he fixed the last details of his suit along with his broken smile. He didn't bother to say an excuse before walking out the bathroom.

"Do you still love him?" Liam asked when Mason was about to cross the door.

"I haven't seen him in almost two years" 

"That's not what I asked"

"I-I don't" He gulped. "To be honest I guess it'd take just three words of him to make me fall again" 

"I hope he'll say the right ones" he said from behind giving him a quick hug.

"Yeah" Mason sighed one more time. He started walking again. He wanted to say more, to talk about him, talk about how lonely he felt when Corey left. What was the point though? 

 

 

/

 

The three of them arrived at the reception in time for the wedding toast well at least part of it.

"By last I just wanna say..." Scott voice made echo for all the place. He looked so mature and yet you could still see the kind boy he used to be. 

Everyone was paying attention at him but his eyes were looking just at her mom big smiling at him.

"Mom you're the kindest and the most incredible person that I will ever known. This life has been hard with us" he smiled "But we keep growing, we keep searching for happiness. I'm glad you were brave enough to take yours. So, let's toast for them. Let's toast for their love!" he cheered.

 

 

After the toast the music filled the air. The band were playing classical hits of jazz, everything looked perfect from the lilac flowers in every table to the well done dishes that the waiters were serving. 

It was strange. Being at the most important moment of the people you cared the most and yet not been able to interact with them like before. Having to introduce you with everyone. Being part of "the new friends" that Mason brought.

 

 

Liam saw Corey from the distance. He was sitting alone, probably everyone at his table were dancing. He still has that insecure smile, his eyes of course were avoiding any kind contact. Liam smiled. Perhaps he was a stranger, that doesn't mean he can't take advantage of it.

 

 

"Hey I'm Dylan" Liam said grabbing a seat next to Corey.

"Oh Hi" he smiled shyly "Corey"

"I'm going to be straight Corey" he smiled "I have this friend who is crazy about you. And he was a completely dick with you, so now he's too ashamed to apologize" 

The smile in his lips faded away. His body tensed up.

"I don't want his apologizes" clearly he was angry. "I don't need them"

"Life's too short to been mad at" he got closer "You haven't seen him in two years. Are you sure you want to spend more time without him? I know you shouldn't do the first move but we know he's not going to do it"

"That's the most stupid thing that I ever heard" 

"And yet you're going to take my advice" Liam smiled.

 

 

Corey scoffed at Liam. He turned his face around murmuring a few "unbelievable" before standing up and walking away. Liam followed him with his gaze. Corey was walking with determination looking like he ready to kill someone. Maybe this wasn't a great idea after all.

When Corey get to Mason. Liam was praying. "Please don't punch him" he murmured. Fortunately Corey just extended his hand at him. Mason looked shocked for a second before grabbing it with a little too much enthusiasm. They started walking to the dance floor.

 

"Good work Cupid" Alex spoke from behind. She was gorgeous in that long emerald dress who matched perfectly with her eyes and his brown skin "Thank me later" she smiled "But your guy is at the open bar trying to get an alcohol intoxication"

She started walking without waiting for a response. Ready to hit with someone.

 

 

 

Okay he could do it. There was no time for freaking out. He'll just approached to him. Talk a little. Take him to a more private place and drop the bomb. Easy piece.

Liam was walking to the open bar. His legs were barely moving and his heart was beating so fast.

"I totally can go back. Wait until he's leaving and talk to him" Liam thought. He was just a few meters away from him. He could just see his back but God it was Theo. He's sure of it "Yep I can't do this"

 

Liam heart stopped the moment when Theo turned around. God, how could he looked even more handsome then before? He has lost that kid face he used to have and not just because he has a little beard now. 

Theo wasn't wearing a blazer. His tie were untied and his shirt had the first two button undone. His hair was messy and yet he was by far the most handsome guy at the wedding.

Liam knew Theo would be looking perfect as usual and although he was ready to be seen as an stranger he can't denied that it didn't hurt when Theo's gaze passed him without interest. Well he looked at everyone with icily eyes, that should be a kind of consolation. Right?

"There's no way back" Liam murmured. He decided to sallow his fear and walk towards him. 

 

 

"You know" Liam said sitting next to Theo "There's better ways to end with your life instead of drowning yourself with alcohol"

Theo was looking at the glass he had on his hand with more interest then to Liam

"There's better ways" he responded with a husky voice "But none of them are funnier"

"But you can't get drunk" Liam spoke without thinking "I mean" he laughed "You're giving me this vibe kind of Die hard you know? Like invincible and shit" First strake.

"I see" the boredom in his voice was so clear.

 

"Do you wanna dance?" Liam asked nervous.

"Not gay" he took a sip of his glass.

"Congrats?" Liam laughed "Still. Let's dance.

"I'm not interested"

 

"I'm not interested in you either" Liam spoke angry. He totally forgot how hard Theo was "I just saw you sitting here weeping and pathetic-"

"I'm not weeping" Theo interrupted him getting angry as well.

"Sure you're not" Liam rolled his eyes "I was trying to be nice"

"Try to be nice with someone else" Theo turned his head away

"I will" Liam growled. "I bet you can't dance anyway"

"I am an amazing dancer" Theo turned again. He was facing Liam giving him a smirk. "I just don't wanna dance with you babe" 

"A little too soon for pet names don't you think, babe?" Liam empathized the word babe laughing a little at him. "And there's nothing wrong about not being able to dance" he winked at him.

"Whatever. I'm done" Theo stood up grabbing his glass and walking away.

 

"Such a coward boy" Liam murmured without bothering to look at Theo.

"What did you just call me?" Liam smiled when he heard Theo's voice.

"Did I lie?" Liam stood as well approaching at Theo. "Admit it. You can't dance with a boy in front of your friends" he smiled at him "Are you scared of me? Pretty boy"

Theo took Liam's hand with such a force that he could not stopped the little scream he made.

"Still you want to dance?" Theo smiled proudly 

"Can't wait" Liam answered full of sarcasm.

 

 

Where he got all that confidence? He is not sure but he doesn't care. Right now all of his attention is in that warm hand that is grabbing him and the fact he got at least 4 more minutes with Theo. Life's good


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I decided to make this note to "clarify" some point. I haven't talked much in the story about how Dylan looks like because I didn't wanted to put you all in "This is how Dylan looks like" box. So I didn't even said if he was similar or different from Liam.
> 
> I was going to reveal this bit by bit in the next chapters but I don't want to make a confusing story to anyone So, basically Dylan doesn't look like Liam. That's the important part. 
> 
>  
> 
> In my personal case I decided to picture him as a more nerdy version with green eyes of this model Francisco Lachowski. For me this is how Dylan looks like but it's just my personal thought. If you wanna picture him as Liam or as an actor that you like it's perfect, but the others characters sees him as different person. (; 
> 
> Anyway. Thanks for reading this and for leaving comments and kudos. Me as in some way a "writer" (a bad one) means everything to me (;

Christmas never was the most favorite holiday for Liam. Probably every child would disagree with him but the truth is he couldn't stand the day. 

He always hated having to greet all of his relatives during that time, talk with them and see them how they judge all the things he has done. For them he always will be the boy who destroyed his coach's car.

This holiday never was good for him, not even when he was a child. During that time, they used to live with his biological father and to him, drinking and arguing was the only way to spend the days.

Movies were good tough, and with the right amount of volume you could ignore the screams and broken plates. A Christmas Carol was by far his favorite movie. It was insane how the ghosts of Christmas help Scrooge to change, to become a better version of him.

He always hoped that the ghosts of Christmas would help his dad to change. It never happened.

 

 

Anyway. Why so suddenly is Liam thinking about Christmas and that movie at the end of February?

Well. Just like the main character he's at the cemetery watching his own grave.

 

 

Is surreal. Reading your own name and birth date. Knowing that just like those dried flowers on his grave his body is four feet under becoming dust.

To be honest, he used to think that It would be awesome being a ghost and visiting your grave and scaring your friends in the meantime. Well he doesn't know how it's to be a ghost. But this. Being trapped in this body becoming an outsider who can only watch from far away what his life used to be. This is the most hideous and awful joke he has known.

 

 

No one could really saw him last night at the party. Not his former alpha, either Melissa or Stiles and obviously neither Theo. He was just a not so wanted guest. 

Liam hugged himself, perhaps if someone sees him would think he's only trying to stay warm, protecting himself from this horrible windy day. But he's just trying to suppress the ache in his heart. Thinking of them is hard, thinking of him is worse.

 

 

If he concentrates really hard he can still catch his scent on him, in his clothes where his hands were resting during the dance. 

Fuck. Liam wanted the dance to last forever and keep feeling his touch, the proximity of his body and yet in the moment he saw his annoyed eyes he wanted the dance to end up already. 

 

 

"See. I'm a great dancer" it was all of Theo had said after the song ended. He got free from Liam's touch putting some distance between. He saw at Liam just for a moment, not more then two seconds before walking away without saying goodbye.

"You're a moron" Liam whispered "You're a bigger one then before" if Theo had listened to him he doesn't know. It would have change something if he did? 

The only good thing about this new shitty life is the fact he's human again, so that means he could got drunk.

He did, after all the alcohol was free there. Well, at least he had the decency to stop drinking when his hands were numb and the pain were more bearable.

 

 

"What am I doing here?" He spoke at loud sick of memories and all this watching your own grave crap. 

 

 

/  
Liam has been walking for some time now. He had more then two hours before having to return to his new hometown. He bought a big bag of potato chips from a convenience store three blocks away from his currently location.

The weather was so awful today. This wind was so horrible and for some reason it was too hot, you could feel your feet starting to get burned. 

Liam decided to take a break from the heat and from his thoughts. He sat in this wooden porch resting his feet on the first steps and laying down. He's sure the owners would not mind. There's no one after all.

 

 

 

"Are you okay, shortcake?"

"No mom. I'm trying to sleep" Liam murmured rubbing his eyes and turning against where the voice came from.

Liam was already to fall asleep again when something made click inside of him. He opened his eyes so fast that the light hurt him for a second. He turned around seeing a woman watching him calmly.

"Oh God I'm so sorry" he said fast getting up in a fraction of second. His bag of potato chips was scattered around the porch and a trail of ants were rushing stealing the food. He checked his jeans bags looking for his phone and wallet. He let out a sigh when he found them "I'll clean this mess I promise" his face was about to exploit.

"Relax boy" she said smiling "Is not common watching a stranger sleeping in your porch but if you were a burglar you'll be the worst of all"

"I'm not a burglar" he screamed. His face was even redder 

"You don't look like one but who knows" she smiled mischievous before laughing a bit "I'm joking, I'm joking" she moved his hand resting importance to the matter "Wait here boy I'll back with a broom. You definitely will clean this mess"

The woman didn't wait for an answer before getting inside of her house. Liam could walk away but for some reason both knew he'll be waiting for her in the same spot she left him.

 

 

"So you're not from here right?" The woman asked him. She was leaning on the door frame. Liam was about to finish with the mess.

"Yes- No" he corrected "It's my first time here" he smiled "I went to a wedding with my friends" 

"Really?" She frowned "A co-worker of my husband got married yesterday. By chance do you know Melissa McCall?"

"Not really" Liam hated the skip in his heart "But I'm friend of one of her son's friends and he invited me"

"What's the name of your friend?"

"Mason Hewitt" he said unsure throwing the leftovers to the dustpan.

"You are friend of Mason" she said full of joy "You definitely need to tell him that he needs to visit me. I haven't seen him in months"

"I will" Liam gave her a sad smile "Is he your relative?"

"Nah he's a special friend" she made a pause before laughing hard "Gosh that sound like if I were a Cougar mom. He was my son best friend" she smiled

"I wouldn't have thought something like that!" he said feeling his cheeks turning red again. He made a pause getting tense "Your son went to the wedding as well?" The words tasted so bitter to him

 

"He died" Liam looked at her with so much expectation, he thought that her eyes would be crystallized but her gaze was still kind and the easiness in her voice made him feel somehow hurt.

"I'm sorry" he said breaking with the eye contact. There wasn't anything more to sweep. But he need it to do something to feel grounded 

"Don't be" she smiled "it was long ago"

"Do you miss him?" Was Liam selfish for feeling relieved when he saw her face features getting nostalgic?

 

"I don't think I would ever stop missing him" she rubbed a little tear from his face "Gosh sorry. I don't know what happened" she laugh "Is not right crying in front of a boy"

"I shouldn't have asked" fuck he shouldn't have asked.

"It's okay" she smiled "I don't know why I gave you such a honest answer" another couple of tears escaped from his eyes "Oh my! I'm crying in front of kid who took a nap in my porch"

"I'm so sorry for disturb you" Now Liam felt more miserable then before. 

"Don't be" her gaze was at the sky "Give me a second to. Stop the tears"

 

 

 

"This was super weird don't you think?" The woman spoke once she was sure the tears wouldn't be back.

"Super weird" Liam answered giggling a little

"Okay young man" her voice was kind and soft again "You should go back with your friends I'm sure they are waiting for you"

"Oh sure, sure" he smiled shyly "You're right" Liam started walking, he passed the two steps of the porch before hearing the woman talk again.

"You know" Liam turned around to look at her "For some reason you remind me of him. I don't know. The way you look at me is like he used to. You have the same expression" 

Before Liam could try to think in something to answer the woman let out a laugh.

"Gosh! I'm comparing you with my dead child. Please don't tell Mason that you met me he would think that I finally lost my mind"

"I am glad of being compared to your son!" he smiled "Are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah. I know he's watching me up there and he would hate his mom being a crybaby" she smiled "Don't worry I'll be okay"

"Okay" he smiled as well "Goodbye mo-ma'am" 

"I'm Jenna by the way"

"Dylan. Nice to meet you. Bye" Liam spoke fast feeling that his voice will crack if he says something more. He heard Jenna's goodbye as he walked away. 

He walked the slowest and normal he could until he turned around the corner. Once he knew she wouldn't see him anymore he started running with all of his strength. 

 

 

 

Thinking that Theo watching him with indifference was the worst thing that it could happen to him was the most stupid thought he had had. This feeling was by far worst.

He needed to get out of here, of this town. Mason's house was four blocks away from the small park he's crossing. Liam haven't stop running since he started. He's legs were tired, he could feel the blood running fast through his system and with every step he lost his breath a little more.

He crossed the street without looking, too concerned to get to his destination. An awful sound made him stop. A well known blue truck were brutally stopped three feet apart from Liam. 

 

 

"The fuck are you doing?" Liam screamed to the driver "You almost kill me" 

"Me?" Theo got down the truck screaming as well. He walked towards Liam "You were the moron who crossed the street like a maniac" he pushed with his left hand at Liam. The little impact made Liam take two steps backwards "If your mom never taught you to look at both sides before crossing is not my problem" 

"You're the one who doesn't know how to drive!" Liam pushed Theo as well but the strength in his hit was in vain, Theo barely moved. Liam hated so much the satisfactory smile in Theo. "Perhaps if you weren't a self-centered asshole you would have been focused on the road" 

"You appeared out of nowhere!" They were screaming at each other inches apart. Their faces were red and some veins were visible on their necks. "Where were you going with such a hurry? Did you got your period and you weren't prepared?" 

 

Probably punching Theo on the nose in the middle of a street with some strangers watching wasn't a good idea, a really bad one if you count the fact that now Liam is human. Still he did, with all of his strength. 

 

"Fuck!" Liam said holding tight his left hand "I think I broke my hand"

"Well you definitely broke my nose!" Theo complained holding his nose with his two hands. The blood kept running down from it. His white shirt was completely ruined "You better start running or you'll regret it" he spit some blood.

"I'm.not.running" Liam spoke fast, words barely understandable.

"Sure you're not" Theo said with sarcasm once the bleeding stopped. He touched his nose to verify it was well healed "Start running pretty boy" his eyes turned yellow. He was smirking at Liam feeling confident that he will be begging for help and calling him monster in a nick of time.

"Should I be scared of your shiny eyes?" Liam smiled when Theo frowned for a second. Although he was a little scared when the smile was back again on his face.

"You should be scared of this" he let his claws out.

Yep he was scared. Not because he couldn't fight against Theo, he's sure he can still remember some fighting moves but he's now a human and he will not get out of here unharmed. He got on guard to fight anyway, what kind of guy who he will be if he runs from a fight? An alive one, probably.

 

 

"Have the two of you done with this whole demonstration of man stupidity?!" A woman spoke from behind. Both of them turned around to see her. She was wearing a grey Oxford suit and her eyes were more icily then the ones Theo was giving her

"Hello?" She spoke again "Can the owner move his truck? Some of us need to go somewhere"

Theo started walking towards his truck ignoring everything that the woman was saying. Once he was inside of it he turned the engine and started driving. Liam barely avoided being run over by him. Theo ignored as well all the curses that Liam was screaming at him.

 

 

/  
When Liam arrived to Masons house he closed the door with so much force that all the neighborhood could hear his arriving. 

Mason listened him patiently talk about Theo and all the matter with him. Liam talked until the rage fad away. They were laying in his bed watching each other closely, Mason knew it was something more disturbing Liam. Now that the angry has gone it was just sadness in his face.

 

"Was a bad idea" Liam murmured suddenly face hiding with a pillow.

"What was a bad idea?" 

"This" he looked at Mason "I- I shouldn't have came here"

"Is because of Theo?" He spoke softly 

"Is because everyone!" He made a sad laugh before avoiding visual contact with Mason "I thought it would be easy but I was so wrong. I don't know, I thought I was strong enough"

"You are Li" Mason smiled "I know you can't see it but you truly are unbreakable-"

"I'm not" Liam interrupted him "I've been holding my breath and tears since I got here. I'm just pathetic"

"Don't say that Li. It's not true"

"It is, Mase!" He raised his voice just for a fraction of second "I didn't have the courage to say the truth to Theo I had two opportunities and all that I did was get angry with him" 

"But you had the courage to talk to him, to even dance with him dude! That's having balls" he laughed "You'll find the right moment to open up with him" 

 

"Yeah? And what about my mom?" He sighed "I talked with her hours ago and she could only see this" Liam pointed at his body "She just saw a stupid guy and I just had to stand there and hear her talking about me and I just wanted to scream the truth but the words were stuck in my throat. And fuck! I wanted to hug her so bad. But how can a stranger ask to someone a hug?!" 

 

 

There's a way to make him feel better? Some word who could fix this? Probably not. 

Mason tried instead with a hug a deep one and perhaps if he's really lucky the force in his hug will be enough to make some pieces brought back together.

 

 

"I hate this body" the sadness in his voice echoed throughout the room "I hate that they can't see beyond of it"

"It's now your body Li, don't forget that" he closed his eyes "And they will see just as I did"

"But you saw me because I told you the truth"

"Yes but it was because you didn't gave me enough time to know you. The new you" 

"What?"

"Even though you now look like Dylan the way you act is completely yours" he laughed "Well not completely as the Liam that I knew but those changes in your attitude is because you have grown up. I don't know how to explain it Li but when I see you I see more then just Dylan or Liam" he made a pause "I see something entirely new and yet so known, so beautiful"

 

"Oh okay"

 

"I'm not joking dude" he smiled at him although it was impossible for Liam to see it "if you don't wanna tell them the truth or if you can't it's okay, seriously. Just give them time to meet the new you and they will fall in love with Liam 2.0 in seconds"

"Did you just called me like if I was a software?" He started laughing "You're such a weirdo"

"All my wisdom shared with you and all you heard was about the 2.0 version. You are unbelievable!" Mason raised his voice pretending to sound offended before mixing Liam's laugh with his own laugh"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was posting this last night and I fell asleep oh silly me haha


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back. Hope you like this (:

A week have passed since he came back to his currently home. Now that the rush to get to Beacon Hills is over he can think more properly. Since he got his memory back trying to find Theo has been his mainly thought. Why he was so desperate to catch him? 

 

 

He remembers the first time he went out with him to grab some food. It was after the ghost riders shit. He offered to pay everything as an exchange for saving his ass, an arrangement that Theo ended up accepting. It was a weird night but he was happy with it, even though the conversation was short, being with him, just the two of them felt nice.

 

The moment when Theo saved him for the first time was when everything started. He's not completely sure though but it's the only start point he can think of. 

Liam was so sick of saving people, sick of saving Hayden. He hated how glad he felt when everyone had disappeared, yes he wanted to bring them back but his body was tired and his mind had lost his rationality. 

Chasing after, pulling out his claws and fighting against creatures who were creepier and powerful than the one before was exhausting. The countless nightmares and the perpetual thought that everyone could die today used to make breathing a too difficult task for him 

it was selfish being glad that everything was over? 

 

 

When it got messy and Theo wanted to run away Liam said that he was going to stay and fight. Why? It was just what he had been doing for more than a year now. His will to fight were not more that an instinct, like a scared puppy who keep barking at strangers. He was too stubborn to give up.

 

But then Theo saved him. 

 

It felt so different so genuine. He said that night after eating the last slice of pizza that he did it just because at the end it was saving himself. Those harsh words somehow made his way into Liam's heart.

 

Maybe saving Liam was in instance a way to save himself but it didn't change that fact that he saved him. Fuck he had been waiting to be saved by someone for so long, to feel protected, to be the one without responsibilities. 

 

Now that he has his memory back, he can remember the feeling of being afraid, how his heart used to beat so fast, the suppressed nausea and how long he used to hold his breath before attacking. Now, he remembers how tired he was of his former life.

 

 

He's currently walking on the street at night, breathing deep and comfy. This new life feels better, maybe he could live like this. Perhaps he could learn to think about Theo as something it was never meant to be, his heart aches but maybe he can learn to live with it until it fades away.

 

He checked his phone to see how late it was. He had three missed calls from Mason, he got too caught up with his thoughts to notice them.

"Hey Mase. What's up?" Mason answered the phone too fast. Probably he was about to call him.

"Hey Dy, why you weren't answering my calls?" He sounded relieved "Where are you?"

"Sorry dude. I was... thinking" he turned his head to both directions "I'm near at the main square I guess" 

"You guess?" He laughed "So... What you were thinking man?"

"I-I" he thought about lying him but what was the used "I was thinking about everything. You know?" He made a pause "I got too carried away by wanting to be with Theo or try to... Dunno. Catch him?" he laughed at his own commentary "I guess I never stopped to think about it man and I don't know. Probably If I would have taken my time to think maybe I wouldn't have gone to Beacon Hills. Being an outsider didn't feel that great" 

 

"I'm sorry Dy" he sighed deeply "We all got too excited... That's why you haven't said anything about Theo since we got back here?"

"Yeah" he bit his bottom lip "I-I feel like I shouldn't tried to chasing him, cause trying to get him is coming back to Beacon Hills and to everyone and now that I have this normality I don't want to lose it. You know? Now I don't have any kind of worry and fuck I can't go back to play the hero" he never thought he would be such a coward.

"I get it man, but things are not like this anymore" he made a pause "Do you know a place named Nicola & daughters?" 

"Yeah?" he answered unsure for a moment because the strange change of subject "Alex and I go there regularly" 

"Cool, I am outside of there. Can you come here?"

"Mhm yeah" he crossed the street in order to get there "I am not far from it"

"Great man. So what you said before means that you don't wanna be with Theo anymore?"

"I never was with him in the first place Mase that’s the point!" fuck why he feels like his tears are gathering in his eyes ready to come out "I don't even know what I feel for him. Saying that I like him it's bullshit I never had a real date with him and we were just punching at each other" 

"But you always were happier after seeing him. I know you used to complain about how asshole he was but you always got that silly smile. You never had it. Even with Hayden!" He added.

"Yeah sure Mase" he laughed at him.

"Dude. I know you can't put a name to what you feel but be honest with me. If you could have a date with him right now, in this city, no matter how cold he could be or how pain in the ass he would be. You would go?" 

 

 

Liam turned right when he reached the corner. Mason were outside of the restaurant sit on the window frame, he was looking at the opposite direction, still it was too easy to know it was him.

"What's the point Mase?" He kept walking slowly not trying to making him aware of his presence.

"Dy. Yes or not?" 

 

 

Liam hung up. He heard Mason cursed at loud before calling him again, Liam ignored the call. Watching Mase doing at scene was hundreds of times better then answering his stupid question still he decided to approach at him when the people who were passing by started to give him weird looks.

"Yes I would go on a date with him even if he hates me after" Mason screamed after hearing his voice.

"You fucking scared me dude!" he punched at him with more force that he wanted "And you hung up" 

"Sorry, sorry" He smirked at him "So why did you ask me to come here?" 

"I have a date with Corey" he spoke excited before taking a little pause biting his bottom lip still with the smile intact "It's more like two friends going out to catch up with their life than a date but it's okay" 

"Awesome Mase" he looked at every direction trying to see Corey, he even tried to search him at inside of the restaurant "But why am I here?" 

"Well you see Dy" he avoided visual contact "Corey and I were talking the other day and it turns out that we have two friends who are single as fuck and we thought it would be-"

"You did not!" He took a few steps away but Mason stopped him to run away.

"You said no more than five minutes ago that you'll go on a date with him" 

"I just said it because it was impossible to happen!" 

"Dude he is inside waiting for you" he pointed at the restaurant "the decision is yours to make and I get all that you said but if this can make you happy in the future why not?

"He hates me!" Now the eyes were on him "We were alone two times already and I didn't do a good impression" 

"Well now you have a dinner to change that" he smiled at him "Dy I know that you are scared and sick of how things were in the past but it's not like this. After what happened we all changed for good. We decided to make more alliances and we grew up not just as a pack but individually too" he put his hand on his shoulder in a gesture to reassure him "Everything will be okay Dy and life's too short to even care at all. You should know better" 

"He would tried to leave the moment he sees me" he turned his gaze to the sky. The stars were too bright in this city not like in Beacon Hills. Where the sky were always dark, not even the stars wanted to be witness of all the crimes that used to happen there.

 

 

"Can't believe I'm doing it" he murmured.

"You made him like you before you can do it again" he winked at him "I got to go dude and I'm not going to wait here until you cross the door so if you want to keep running do it but don't regret it after" 

Mason smiled at Liam for a last time before turning and walking at the opposite direction. He wanted to turn his head back and see if Liam had gone or if he was walking into the restaurant. He kept his head straight and decided to trust in him. It was his decision after all.

 

 

How the fuck Mason got a date for him? Theo would be inside waiting for him? Does is it worthy spending an uncomfortable night with Theo then spending it by himself still walking throughout the city?

"Fuck. I'm going to regret this" Liam thought while he got inside the building. His head was moving to all directions trying to see him. He passed the first tables and two waitress who waved at him. "When this place got so big?" He took the stairs to the smoking area. Theo was in it at the very last table, eating slowly with his eyes on the street. 

The thought of Theo liking who he is now is what made him walk towards him.

 

 

"Hey Theo" Dylan said politely grabbing the seat in front of him.

"Oh it's you" he said before taking another bite of his slice of pizza "When Corey practically forced me to go on a date with a hottie I thought he meant to a female" 

"Sorry to disappoint you" he stole a slice of his pepper and meat pizza. Theo gave him a look but didn't said anything.

"Don't be. Now I'll not feel sorry for not calling you back after this"

"I bet if I were a girl you still wouldn't feel bad about it" 

"Maybe" Theo smiled at him. "So you haven't run into another car recently?"

"Just you. It could be our thing" he gave him the same fake smile.

"Don't you think it's too soon for it?" Theo leaned towards him "It's our first date after all"

"If you count the dance and your attempt to kill me. It's kinda our third date" he winked at him.

"I guess we should stop having them" Theo said unpleased before returning to his former position.

 

Liam ordered a beer when a waitress passed near to them. He had to think more before speaking because Theo kept throwing at him hideous comments to make him get angry or probably he was just trying to be mean to get rid of him.

 

 

It went easier when he was still Liam. The first time he invited him to eat was definitely awkward but not full of passive aggressive comments. It was because Theo felt the need to be polite or less harsh just because Liam have saved him from hell? 

If Liam wouldn’t have been the one who saved him. They still would have end up as friends? 

It was weird watching Theo eating looking at him. Searching in Dylan’s eyes the truth. Could he smell how anxious he was? 

He remembers what Mason had told him when they were back in Beacon Hills. Mason said that if he would have had more time he would have known that he was actually Liam. Can Theo find out who really hides under that skin if he keeps spending time with him? 

It’s impossible. He doesn’t look like himself anymore. He doesn’t act like he used to do when he was sixteen. But at the end is the same with Theo, well he still eats too fast like he hadn’t eat properly. But is not the same Theo he had known.

There’s many small details he had missed from their last encounters like the bags under his eyes. They are so small like the ones that have a uni-student who stays awake studying one night per week for a test. His skin looks tougher and brighter. Some people just get older beautifully. 

In this four years he would had had a lover? He would have exchanged kisses with a stranger or perhaps something more than kisses?

Does he have found a job now, an apartment? 

Liam can’t stop rethinking about what Mason said to him when he told him about this date. For how long Theo have been friend of Corey? Corey used to hate him, he was the first to left Theo behind. It’s just Corey who had changed his feelings towards him or now all his former pack likes him? 

 

God he has so many questions to him but they all are stuck in his throat. Theo doesn’t look him as an old friend, he doesn’t even look him as a date. How can Liam ask him something deep about his personal life? 

 

 

"So for how long are you staying here?" Perhaps Theo can answer this one.

"Well" Theo made a pause. "I'm going to finish this and go for Corey before he decides that thinking with his dick it's a good option"

The young waitress who had Liam's beer made a littler scream, apparently hearing the word dick is not common in a family restaurant.

"He's going to be fine" Liam continue the conversation after the waitress left and his beer was in his left hand. "It's Mase that you're talking about"

"I know, that's why I'm worry" he spoke low.

"Why are you worried?" Liam inquired. "Mason it's the best" 

"You don't know him like I do so your concept of him is not adequate" he took a sip of his drink.

 

Liam wanted to laugh or cry, probably both. Not knowing him like he does?

 

"I know him enough" Liam reassured him. "He made some mistakes, true. But he has paid for them and now he's fixing them" 

"Some mistakes?" The laughed "Your friend is a little bitch who doesn't know what he wants”

 

Liam knows that Theo has every right to feel angry at Mason. Theo is friend of Corey and he doesn’t want that he gets hurt, yes he get it. Even if it was Mason’s fault he can’t stay quiet if someone calls his friend a bitch no matter who is.

“Don´t ever call him bitch okay?” Liam said as calmly as he could.

“You are right” Theo smiled “He’s more like a parasite who absorbers people’s life and leaves them alone and pathetic. Actually!” Theo empathized the last word “Calling him a bitch is way too nice for him. His not more than a sluty piece of-“ 

Theo couldn't finished the sentence before Liam had thrown at him his beer. Who said that you have to be supernatural to injured a chimera?

Still with his forehead bleeding and alcohol running literal on his body, Theo managed to punch several times at a much panicked Liam who didn't know what he had done.

 

 

The fight end up with the own Nicola and daughters escorting them to the backside of the restaurant.

"Dylan you're lucky that I didn't call the police" Nicola spoke angry. His face was so red even though it was difficult for a brown person to look red "Now take him to the hospital”

Liam apologized to everyone while he took a very upset and bloody Theo who keep complaining at him.

 

 

 

"Who the fuck throw a beer to his date?!" Theo screamed at him once they were on the street. Thankfully there wasn't anyone near.

"And who decided to talk shit about the best friend of his date? Liam raised his voice as well.

"You could have told me to shut up" Theo was invading Liam's personal space trying to make him step back. Liam didn't moved. "Or warn me!"

"I did it!" he screamed “And what did you do?! You talked even worse about him. The fuck is wrong with you? 

"Wrong with me?!” Theo raised his hands and dropped them dramatically “You tried to kill me!" Theo took a few steps away. “Why are you always so difficult Lia-?” his voice died before he could end the word.

 

 

For a second both were frozen, hearts beating too fast and mouths dried being impossible to make a sound. Theo's eyes were wide open unsure where to look at. He opened his mouth repeatedly, Liam tried to say something but Theo cut him off.

"I-I got to go" Theo said unsure walking to where he had parked his truck without turning back.

 

 

 

Liam stayed paralyzed on the same spot under a broken street light. Does he know who he really is? 

His phone started ringing. The music sounded too low like if his phone were at the other side of the street even though he had it in his right hand.

 

"Hello?" Liam didn't checked who were calling him

"The fuck did you do?" 

"I-I..." How she knew what had happened?

"Nicola called me. We both are banned from his restaurant for at least two months!" Alex's voice was so loud that everyone in downtown could have heard her. "Dylan you better start explaining-"

"I-I threw at Theo a bottle" he said still processing the night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a slow writter but I'm still here. Thanks for reading it.

Throwing a beer at Theo wasn't exactly how he thought his date would end. Of course he didn't thought that it would end with the two of them kissing, perhaps some exchange of numbers or the promise of another date _but_ definitely throwing a beer at him wasn't in his list of alternative endings. 

 

 

  
Why he always does some weird shit every time Theo is around?

 

 

Good thing Theo is not human or he definitely would be in jail. After Alex's call and her eternal laugh ended Liam turned his phone off and went to his house. If Alex made drama for it he won't stand Mason's scold.

 

 

 

 

  
He felt a little better in the morning. His skin were sticky due to the hot night, Liam felt like his underwear were glued to him. He got up slowly trying to reach the bathroom. Everything was blurry and Liam can't remember where he left his glasses, he misses his supernatural vision. He could see the smallest ant from many meters away and now he can barely see his toes without his glasses.  
  
He took a shower, the cold water felt nice running through his body and the smelly soap and shampoo was enough to get rid of the sweat and hair knots.  
  
Finally with a clean pair of underwear and glasses on their respective places Liam decided to turn his phone on. He was a little stunned when he noticed there wasn't any notification from Mason. Wasn't him aware of what had happened?   
  
_Well_ , if Mason hasn't an idea of what he did he is not going to tell him. Liam turned on his laptop. Watching cartoons all morning is thousands better than hearing Mason voice demanding for explanations to acts he can't explain.  


 

 

  
Liam got to finished watching “A pale rose” the lasted episode of Steven Universe before Mason crossed his door without knocking. Liam didn't protest about his friend rude entrance, he was too focus on putting himself back together.  
  
"I spent all night talking with Corey no sex included!" Mason spilled fast "Also it's almost 12 o'clock and _you are technically naked cause those boxers are too tight_ and you're my friend but you also have this ridiculous hot body which I did not grow up with so cover up yourself!"   


Mason threw himself to the mattress hiding his face with a pillow.  


"I won't take this off till you're decent" he moaned "If Theo finds out that I have seen your crotch covered only with the thinnest fabric ever, he would kill me”

 

“I don’t think he would care" Liam murmured while he reached for a pair of shorts from his wardrobe.

 

 

“Why do you say so? I thought the date went great” Mason threw at Liam the pillow he was using “Put something decent you hoe!” he laughed “Those are the most tiny shorts that I’ve seen! Apparently the old Dylan used to like to show off all the time”

 

“Things happened” Liam did laugh about Mason’s comment but he decided not to extern his thoughts about old Dylan’s preference for clothes.

 

“ _Things?”_ he winked and move his head up and down slowly a couple of times before laughing at himself “I thought it went cool cause Theo sent a text to Corey saying the he was at their hotel room and the date went smooth and nicely”

 

“ _Well_ … you could say that” Liam said with a high-pitched.

 

“Okay” Mason opened and closed his mouth two time before speaking “What did you do?”

 

“No, I’m not telling you”

 

“Dy”

 

“No”

 

“Dy”

 

“Not gonna happened”

 

 

“Okay fine!” he said exhausted “I’ll find about it later. _Anyway_ s” his voice sound cheered again “The point of my visiting is that _you, Alex and I_ are going to a p-a-r-t-y!”

 

“You know I hate parties”

 

“I know Dy but it was because you never could get drunk. Now you can and you will. Okay?”

 

“I guess” Liam tried to sound bothered although he was excited and relieved for the change of subject “I’m calling Alex. By the way, where it would be?”

 

“I’ll text you the address later but probably it will be at my place because the party is for one of my roommates who is moving out and we want to celebrate”

 

“Because they is leaving or because you’ll miss them?”

 

“Both” he smiled. Mason picked the pillow he had threw at Dylan minutes ago and lay down again, this time hugging it tight “Dylan I am falling for Corey again” he groaned “This time faster and deeper”

 

“No parachute included?”

 

“ _Originally_ I jumped with one, but yesterday during 2am or so when he told me he had missed my terrible sense of humor, I took a knife and destroyed that good damn parachute and I said to myself it is okay just to fall”

 

Liam laughed at Mason, loud and real. If Mason were more honest he would’ve know that he never had a parachute in the first place. Mason laughed too, it wouldn’t be weird if he knew what Liam was thinking.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The rest of the day passed with more tranquility than the morning. Liam took another shower an hour before the time Alex and he had agreed to meet.

 

 

Liam dressed up simply just some jeans, a t-shirt and a pair of nice boots all in different shades of blue. He can’t denied what Mason said earlier, the old Dylan truly enjoyed wearing tight clothes. His taste in clothes was way different, he liked more being comfortable than looking hot. He remembers that every time he tried wearing something stylish he found it always itchy and troublesome. Liam doesn’t feel like that anymore, he guess Dylan’s body is used to it.

 

Alex arrived at his house at 22:05 as they've agreed. She should look funny with her sunglasses, her long curly hair with plenty volume and her incredible visible way to chew gum. She definitely should look silly standing next to a half barrel full of beer, and yet she looked stunning.

 

“The fuck with you?” It’s not like if Liam were going to compliment her.

 

“What?” she smiled proudly “I know that I look amazing. My hair is long and big, my nails are on point and I didn’t bring just beer, I’m also bringing tons of attitude” she waved her hand “No need to deny it”

 

“Sure weirdo” Liam smiled “Let’s get in my car. You’re scaring at my neighbors”.

 

“Don’t be jealous, I even got a pair of sunglasses for you” she gave it to him.

 

“Why mine are pink?”

 

“Baby you look good in pink” she winked at him before getting into the passenger seat.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The party would take place in a house of another friend of Mason. Mason said that the party would be doomed before starting if they do it at their apartment complex. Too many uni-students trying to catch some sleep there.

 

 

Liam and Alex were still a couple of blocks away from the place, it wasn’t far from his house but Alex had forced Liam to make a stop an hour ago. Now, his backseat was full of pizza and too many beer for the two of them.

 

“Remember me why you needed so much pizza and alcohol?” Liam said a little frustrated. The forty-five minutes he spent at that local waiting for the pizzas to get done made him feel tired.

 

“A while ago, in my previous job” a really common way to refer to heaven “I saw my first soul trial. Which is when we see the life of a person and we decide where the person should go. It is like watching a movie in 4D” she giggled “The point is that I saw the life of a girl and she went to a party and brought pizza and alcohol for everyone and she screamed party so loud and like everyone scream with her and I don’t know. Now that I’m finally here I want to know what it feels like” she spoke excited.

 

“Okay so we’re going to scream party?” Liam laughed.

 

“Definitely” she reassured him smiling.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Surprisingly people did scream with them when they arrived at the place. The pizzas and almost all the alcohol were easily distributed among the drunk students, except for the barrel, none of them could took it away from Alex.

 

The party was full of bodies dancing and screaming. Passing the crowd was difficult, mainly because many of the wasted people inside wanted to dance with them or they were trying to steal their beer.

 

Alex and Liam found a good spot on the stairs. From there searching for Mason got easier, he was in a corner in the living room talking a little too close with someone. “Perfect” Liam murmured sarcastically.

 

“You know what?” Liam said “Maybe we should go right now and head to my place and drink this” he pointed at the barrel “just the two of us”

 

“Or” Alex started “We could started drinking it right now like some competition and just dance” she gave him some puppy eyes.

 

 

 

It’s not necessary to say that Alex got away with it. However the competition was a different thing. The first four rounds ended up in draw but the fifth one was when Liam got the victory. Both were stunned when they notice all the people who were gather around to watching them. Some of them, mainly guys were clapping at Liam for winning. All the enthusiasm was making him feeling light headed. 

He went down the stairs with Alex holding him tight, well both were trying to find balance between them.

Luckily for them Mason was still in the same spot. Once when they got closer to him, the other guy started to look particularly like Corey.

 

 

 

 

“Hey guys” Mason said at the moment he saw them. He took a few steps away from Corey. “ _So_... We saw your competition” he said playing cool, suppressing the desire of been again closer to Corey.

 

“I’m sure you saw us” Liam said getting his smile wider.

 

Mason giggled ashamed before looking at Corey.

 

“Remember Dylan and Alex?” Mason asked.

 

“How could I forget?” Corey smiled “Still playing to matchmaker, Dylan?”

 

“Not today” Liam laughed.

 

“So. Now that we ended with the greeting you guys want to dance with us?”

 

“I am not the best dancer” Corey rushed the words.

 

“Just two songs please” Mason begged at him.

 

It took less than five seconds for Corey to give in. He didn’t say nothing, he just looked at the floor, reached for Mason’s hand and dragged him to the center of the room. Mason smiled triumphantly letting himself being moved by him. Alex and Liam just shared a sweet look before following them.

 

Maybe the joyLiam saw at Mason’s eyes was due to the alcohol but it doesn’t change the fact that, _that_ is happiness.

 

 

 

 

The four of them made a small circle. The music was loud, this time Liam was happy to have a normal hearing range. He closed his eyes, still with the alcohol inhibiting his rationality he was too conscious of the people around him. Closing his eyes helped him to feel steady. Liam started moving along with the song singing loud when the next song that started was one of his favorites.

 

He didn’t know when he opened his eyes and allowed himself to dance with his friends, jumping and spinning with Alex, making a little dance battle with Mason and even dancing particularly close with Corey. 

 

 

 

 

 

When Home by Morgxn started sounding Alex and Liam screamed at each other. They loved that song, it always make them feel ethereal and unreachable like two humans larger than life.

 

The hype was at the top with both dancing at each other giving their best vogue moments and facial expressions. Mason and Corey were screaming all the phrases they have learned by watching Pose, giving some 10’s across the board.

 

The moment was perfect with more people joining them dancing and screaming around. Whoever who invited to all the LGBT community from the university to this party was a genius.

 

The song ended, the next ones were as awesome as the last one. Everyone were again at their own circle of friends, but now the atmosphere was friendlier, allowing everyone to mix their groups and even share some kisses with strangers. Not that it was his case, _okay_ he did kiss a few guys but in his defense it were just friendly kisses and it was due to the alcohol.

 

 

 

Anyway, Tonight was by far the best party he had been at.

 

 

 

_Well_ … until he saw Theo walking to the stairs holding hands with some horrible blonde girl, like honestly, in his both lives Liam never seen any uglier than her and she even had the nerve to be smiling.

 

Maybe she’s a hunter and that’s why she’s smiling and Theo is too dumb to notice it. Liam could swear he smelt some chemo signals from her. She is definitely going to kill him and is his duty to prevent it to happen.

 

 

 

  

Liam didn’t notice that he was already walking towards them until he was stopped by a concerned Mason.

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“Uh, I-I… no-nowhere” he cleared his throat. He’s just overreacting with the whole Theo is probably dying or fucking by now some ugly girl and definitely if Liam could choose, he would rather the first option.

 

“Okay, let’s keep dancing then”

 

“Yeah, yeah”

 

 

 

 

 

“So” Liam spoke minutes after, still trying to follow the rhythm of this ridiculous loud music “Did Theo stay at their hotel room?”

 

“I guess so. Corey said that he told him that he wasn’t in the mood for a party”

 

“Is that so” Liam said simply ignoring his boiling rage. “I’m heading to the bathroom. There’s so many alcohol that I need to release”

 

“Gross” Mason screamed.

 

 

 

 

Liam headed directly to the stairs, ignoring Mason’s comment about the bathroom that was at the end of the aisle.

 

To be honest Liam actually wanted to use the bathroom. He rushed himself to finish as quickly as was humanly possible. He washed his hands and then he started opening every single damn door in the second floor.

 

Is false saying that he had to open many doors in order to find him, but it did took many time scanning every single square in the room. Looking in the closets, under the bed and trying to find the faces in the mass of bodies making out there.

 

 

The rage was fading when he reached the last door in the second floor. Liam froze with his hand on the doorknob. Now the he is human again he can’t hear what’s happening inside the room. Does he really wanna see what they are definitely doing? _And at the end_. What the hell he is trying to get by doing this? Is he going to stop them making up some excuse or he would stayed there unable to move or speak?

 

He is like some crazy stalker, his cheeks are burning just wondering if someone have noticed how crazy and obsessed he is. 

    

“I don’t wanna be like this” Liam murmured. He turned around no longer in the mood for a party and obviously not in the mood for watching Theo screwing some ugly girl. Not really hate towards her though, after all Liam would like to be her.

 

 

 

 

 

Liam entered in the first room he searched for Theo. Thankfully now is empty, he laid on the bed. It should be disgusting being laid there where some couple have fucked no less than forty-five minutes ago but the bed is comfy and all his previous energy has drifted away.

 

The bed was spinning and Liam is 99% sure is just the alcohol in his system. Having a rotating bed is not common or at least he thinks is not although the house is kind of luxurious. Does rich people like to sleep in rotating beds?

 

Is it weird how sleepy he feels? What if there’s some drug in the air that’s making him feel tired? He knows that since the hunters actually killed him four years ago he hasn’t seen any of them, but there’s still this tiny part inside of him who thinks that it could be some of them in this city, hiding in the dark and is just a matter of time for one of them to listen his conversations and just add two and two and know the truth.

 

People are scare of dying because they don’t know how it feels like, Liam does and yet the fear is the same.

 

One last question popped into Liam’s head before giving up and falling asleep.

 

“If I had not died, would I have said to him how I feel?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The first thing Liam noticed when he woke up was the music still on. So it shouldn’t have passed a lot of time since he fell asleep. He feels more sober now but there’s no signs of hangover so probably the alcohol doesn’t have faded away.

 

He looked at the room. Liam is alone still with his phone and wallet in his pockets. He leaves the bed slowly, when the room doesn’t move and he can stay up without needing to rely in some furniture Liam allows himself to smile.

 

The aisle on the second floor looks desert and all the doors are wide open even the last one that he didn’t search in. 

 

Liam walks towards it. It would be empty by now with the two of them far away, perhaps still sharing some kisses in the street rushing to get into Theo’s truck ready to drive miles just to get to the girl’s house. 

 

 

 

Theo is laying in the bed when Liam walked in. the smelt of alcohol and sex grows as he kept walking.

 

 

 

His clothes are wrinkled and loose, his belt is unbuckled and his shoes are lost somewhere in the room.

Theo’s hair is so messy, he has his eyes closed and there’s a shade of pink in his cheeks. Liam can’t help but wonder if Theo always looks like this after an orgasm. Even if he hates it and his heart keeps aching is a good view.

 

 

 

 

“Hello stalker” Theo murmured still with his eyes closed.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“ _Yep_ , it doesn’t look like?”

 

“Not really” Liam hated his answer tasted bitter when it escaped from his lips.

 

 

 

Theo opened slowly one eye looking directly at Liam, he closed it seconds after and patted the bed indicating him to sit there. 

Liam didn’t protest and do as Theo told, however he decided to lay next to him instead. It was a real shame that Theo’s face was pointing to the ceiling and Liam were able to observe only his profile. He hasn’t been that close to him since he was still Liam and maybe even there he never had the opportunity to stay next to him for that long. Theo reeks to alcohol, sweat and for some reason to herbs but at least Liam can’t smell any girl’s perfume so is really not okay but is bearable.

 

 

 

“Corey sent you for me?” Theo’s voice were husky and sleepy.

 

 “No”

 

“ _Huh?_ So you really are a stalker”

 

“Just today” Liam turned his sight to the ceiling at least it was a cute one. “Sorry for the beer”

 

“Yes the beer. I have forgotten about your homicidal tendencies” he giggled “I guess Corey didn’t prepare you well for my comments”

 

“What?!” Liam turned his face to Theo “What you mean?”

 

“Don’t act like if you didn’t know please” he moaned “For some reason Corey still thinks that I haven’t notice it”

 

“The fuck you are talking about?”

 

 

Theo turned his face as well now he was facing at Liam. It was frightening watching his icily expression.  Those green eyes looked so empty. Liam remembers them differently.

 

 

Now that he thinks properly it was one of the first things that it made him fell for him. Whenever the rest of the pack wasn’t observing or when they were alone Liam used to see a spark in his eyes. 

It always made him feel special as if he was the only who could reach that side of him, the one that wasn’t on guard ready to throw some punch or hurtful comment at the smallest provocation. This eyes though, he would never fall for them.

 

 

 

Theo exhaled loudly before gazing at the ceiling. 

 

“You are a good liar, almost believe you”

 

Liam was about to complain when Theo spoke again.

 

“Okay let’s pretend that you don’t know” he made an attempt to laugh “Once upon a time” Theo started “Corey used to have a friend, and for some reason everyone thought that I had some crush with him and ever since they have tried to find me a good replacement of him-“

 

“Did you?” Liam interrupted.

 

“What?” He said bothered.

 

“Had a crush with him?”

 

“No” Liam could swear that he heard a skip in Theo’s heart but who knows? Maybe is just a crack in his own one.

 

“He was a nuisance for me and-“

 

“So you’re glad that he’s out of the picture right?” Liam laughed, thank God it has a laugh what it escaped from him and no the tears he feels is holding.

 

“I am… it doesn’t look like?” he sounded defensive still with the smirk on.

 

“It does” Liam affirmed before getting out of the bed.

 

 

 

 

His moves were slow and Theo could have say something about his suddenly attempt of _leaving but let’s face it_ , he doesn’t care and now, Liam knows he never did.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“He was real” Theo murmured when Liam reached the door. “In my paper life full of fake buildings, people, feelings and false intentions he was the only real thing that I’ve ever seen”

 

Theo got up, now sitting in the bed with his arms resting in his thighs and his sight in Liam’s.

 

“Good people always sneak into other’s business” he spited upset “And his caring doesn’t give him the right to always try to find me the perfect duplicate”

 

 

 

Theo stood up and walked sloppy towards Liam. Once he was in front of Liam he rested his side on the wall and crossed his arms.

 

“Although he never asked for Mason’s help but I think they could’ve found someone who looked more alike” he smirked “But they taught you well. _Seriously_ I’ve been really surprised!” his smirk grew wider “You’re a really good actor even the unpredictable rage and lack of control is on point”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” Liam said with his jaw closed tight trying and failing to stop Theo’s comments get into his nerves.

 

“You don’t?” he laughed “Oh right. We still are pretending that you don’t know, sorry, sorry, I guess is the anger clouding my thoughts, you know?” Theo got closer at Liam and held his chin, their faces were millimeters apart.

 

“You’re the best of all them” he murmured “But Corey and Mason haven’t notice that I am sick of everything that has to be with Liam. Is a shame though, you’re kinda cute _and that ass_ ” He looked at Liam’s lips “I would have fucked you since I first saw you if you weren’t some copycat”

 

“I am not a copycat” Liam replied upset. He unconsciously bit his bottom lip after.

 

“And who you are?” Theo whispered resting his forehead in Liam’s. For some reason his touch was intoxicating, maybe he's the only drug in the air.

 

“Why don’t you try to find out?” Liam closed slowly the distance, his lips barely touching Theo’s, the proximity made Theo open slightly his mouth but Liam moved back before he could registered what had happened.

 

 

“Is a shame though” Liam repeated what Theo has said minutes ago “I bet you taste like her and tonight I’m not in the mood for that” he said bothered before heading towards the person he needs to punch right now and leaving no chance for Theo to say something more.


End file.
